Jewel Tales ~ Twin Diamonds
Jewel Tales ~ Twin Diamonds(宝石譚 ~ 二人の金剛石） is an event that is ran from 1/4/19 to 14/4/19, divided into part 1 (story mode) and part 2 (ranking mode). This event debuts two new jewel princesses, Universal-class jewel princess Gem Silica, and Universal-class Reflection jewelia Black Diamond, with non-playable jewel princess Lemon Quartz. The protagonists are very surprised to find a black-coloured twin of Diamond roaming about saving Lemon Quartz. Tinctura is extremely surprised to find Black Diamond alive and well, but appears to have suffered from some sort of memory loss. They then try to fix her up by visiting Gem Silica. Instructions Clearing story mode unlocks one of the three girls, and getting sufficient ranking points will give you another of the three. Doing well in the ranking quest earns you the third. This event has a player score progress system in place, clearing an event map earns points, allowing you to unlock rewards on every milestone, up to 10000 points. Each player also possesses a character gacha Box, displaying the chances of the player unlocking the featured for this box. All players start at 0%. You can increase this chance by playing the Ranking Quest (ランキングクエスト), a score attack mode that calculates the maximum damage you can deal. The higher your score is against other players, the more percentage boosts you can gain for that day. The score attack is reset every day. Ranking Quest provides the player a boss target to inflict the highest damage possible. The highest score is not cumulative, if you have managed to break your own record for the day, it will be overwritten, and is still reset at the end of the day. The ranking resets on the 23:59 every day until the event is over. Ranks: *1~100: +30% drop rate *101~250: +20% drop rate *251~500: +10% drop rate *501~1000: +5% drop rate *1001~2000: +2% drop rate *2001~5000: +1% drop rate *5001~10000: +0.5% drop rate At the end of the event, each player will receive the box. If the character fails to be obtained, the player will instead be compensated with Rainbow Evolution Water(s) based on the percentage chance of the box: *0.5%~25%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *25.5%~50%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *50.5%~75%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *75.5%~99.5%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 If your chance percentage exceeds 100%, you will also get extra Rainbow Evolution Water(s) alongside the guaranteed copy. *100.5%~125%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *125.5%~150%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *150.5%~175%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *175.5%~200%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x200 *'Clear Black Diamond Chapter 9.' **Reward: Gem Silica (6-Star) x1 *'Clear Ranking Quest (Daily).' **Reward: Gem x50 Score Rewards *'25' - Gem x100 *'50' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'100' - Gem x100 *'200' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'250' - Gem x100 *'300' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'400' - Gem x100 *'500' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'600' - Gem x200 *'750' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'820' - Chance Up (+5%) *'900' - Gem x200 *'1000' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'1250' - Gem x200 *'1500' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'1650' - Chance Up (+5%) *'1800' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'2100' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'2400' - Gem Silica (4-Star) x1 *'2700' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'3000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'3500' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'4000' - Rainbow Incense x1 *'4200' - Chance Up (+5%) *'4500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'5000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'5500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'6000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'6500' - Equip Gacha Box (5 Star Normal) x1 *'7000' - Filling Double Cake x1 *'7500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'8000' - Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *'8500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'9000' - Chance Up (+5%) *'9500' - Equip Gacha Box (5~6 Star All) x1 *'10000' - Spirit of Growth - Chiyu x1